


Piercing The Heart

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a piercer at a body art shop, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needles, Porn, Sam is a newby to getting piercings, also its about body piercing so there are, be safe and read at your own risk, he gets a little addicted, i mean who wouldnt though right, not like anything too bad but like its there, piercer!bucky, to both the piercings and also a little to bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam gets out of the army and decides he want to get some piercings. Bucky is the best in the business so he goes to him. And then keeps going back for more. They both fall a little in love.





	

He sat in his car outside the shop and just stared at the windows. They were covered in window art and big letters. The neon sign hung in the corner declaring that they were open. Sam smiled as he read some of the huge writing scrawled across the glass. COME INSIDE AND LET US POKE YOU WITH NEEDLES! Sam thought that was his favorite. It seemed so enthusiastic. And someone walking by not knowing it was a tattoo and piercing shop would be concerned. In fact Sam had watched at least three people walk by and do double takes before walking past shaking their heads. 

He leaned forward in his seat and looked up at the big letters on the front of the building. INKED UP IMAGINARIUM. The sign was glowing green and Sam sat back and sighed, closing is eyes as he rested his head against his seat. Was he really going to do this? Just walk in there and get a piercing? Could he do that? Of course he COULD, he was a grown man for god’s sake. He could do anything he wanted. He was out of the army now. He could get all the piercings he wanted and not give a shit. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, locking it behind him as he walked toward the door. 

The shop felt cozy. Homey. Like anyone was welcome. And that seemed to be true if the diversity of clients standing and sitting around the shop was anything to go by. There was a punk couple sitting near the front window, showing each other their phones back and forth and smiling. Then there was a group of middle aged women standing near one of the tattoo artist’ doors, Sam could hear the tattoo gun going inside and smiled when the woman laughed at, what Sam assumed was another of their friends inside the room. There was a happy looking red headed girl behind the counter. She smiled at Sam when he walked in. 

“Hi! What can we do for you today?” she asked cheerfully. Sam walked up to the counter.

“I uh…I wanted to get a piercing. An industrial.” He said quietly, his hand involuntarily going to his ear. She nodded and turned around, looking for something. 

“Those ones have been popular today. We’ve had four.” She said over her shoulder and then crouched down, looking under the computer in the corner for something. 

“Where in the hell...?” she muttered to herself before standing up again and smiling at Sam. 

“Give me one sec, I‘ve lost the thingy you have to fill out for the thing. Hang on, I’ll be right back.” She stepped around the counter and headed down the little hallway, yelling as she went.

“Clint! Where are the things?” she had a loud voice for such a petite girl. 

“Where are what things?” a voice called from down the hall. 

“The consent form thingies for the piercings!” she yelled as she stopped in the doorway of one of the far doors, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked at whoever was inside. 

“How the hell should I know Nat? I do tattoos not piercings.” The disembodied voice said calmly. 

“Well you should know. Cuz you’re the one that replaced them last time. Asshat.” She said with smirk. 

“Aw, really? Name calling? So rude.” He said, his voice flat. Sam saw her open her mouth to respond when another voice spoke. 

“I’ve got some in here Nat. Leave Clint alone. He’s trying to work. Though I use the word ‘work’ very loosely.” The voice was low and sounded amused. 

“See, it’s easy to be helpful. Not that you’d know anything about that.” She said, sticking her tongue out at this Clint guy and then walked back towards Sam before ducking into a room on the other side of the hall. 

“Thanks Buck. You’ll have some work to do in a sec. There’s a guy out here that wants an industrial.” Sam heard her say. 

“Thanks. I’ll be out in a sec. Here’s these for you.” That low voice said, if Sam didn’t know any better he’d think the guy was smiling. He heard a few papers rustling and then the red head, Nat, was walking back out to him. She dropped the stack of papers near the computer, scooped one up and then grabbed a pen before turning back to Sam. 

“Okay. Sorry about that. You just need to fill this out real quick, and can I see your ID for a sec?” She asked. Sam nodded and pulled his wallet out, handing her his ID and then reading over the paper and filling in all the blanks. He signed and dated it right as she walked back over from making a copy of his ID.

“Here’s that. And I’ll take this. And he’ll be out in a sec to talk with you if you wanna have a seat, or look at some jewelry.” She said with a smiled and then disappeared into the back again. 

Sam nodded even though she was already gone and looked down into the jewelry cabinets. There was so much jewelry his eyes didn’t know where to go first. There were bars, and rings, and bars with jewels and opals. They all sparkled in the bright lights of the cabinet. Sam’s eyes finally landed on the long bars and he leaned closer. He was wondering which color of bar to get when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and almost choked on the air he sucked in. 

The guy standing there was fucking beautiful. His hair was pulled up into a bun on top of his head, his hands were in his pockets. His long sleeves were pulled up to his elbows and the skin that Sam could see was covered in tattoos on one arm, his other arm looked like it was made of some kind of metal, Sam moved his eyes away from it and up to the guys face. He smiled and then raised his hand to Sam. 

“Hey. So you wanted an Industrial?” he asked, stepping forward, close to the counter. Sam nodded. The guy nodded back. 

“Cool cool. Did you know what kind of bar you wanted?” he asked, looking down into the cabinet full of jewelry. 

“Oh, and I’m Bucky by the way.” He said, holding his hand out to Sam. Sam reached across the counter and shook it. 

“Sam, nice to meet you. And uh, I’m not really sure. I was thinking maybe just the sterling steel one. Or…” Sam trailed off and looked back down at the bars in the case.

“Or…” the guy said. Sam looked back to him to see that he was smiling, his head cocked to the side a little. Sam breathed a laugh through his nose and shook his head. 

“I don’t know I just…I’ve always like the rose gold color. I just don’t know if it would look good.” Sam said quietly, his cheeks feeling hot. The guy nodded and moved closer to cabinet, resting his hands on the glass, the metal one clinking gently. 

“Well that’s an easy fix.” He said, then bent down and opened the case. He reached in and pulled out a silver bar and a rose gold one. 

“Here ya go. This way you can put them against your skin and see which one you like best, or which one you think looks better. Whichever.” Bucky said, handing the bars to Sam with a smile. Sam nodded and held them both against the back of his hand. He then moved them so he could look at them separately, then he moved them both back so he could look at them side by side. He sighed and looked up at Bucky.

“What do you think?” he asked, sounding a bit desperate. Bucky laughed. And that sound was nice. Sam felt it go right into his chest. 

“I mean they both look good. You don’t like either of them more than the other?” he asked, leaning forward a bit and nodding at Sam’s hand. Sam shook his head. Bucky smiled and nodded.

“Okay. Rose gold then. For two reasons.” He said, holding up his finger and smiling.

“One, everyone always gets silver. And there’s nothing wrong with that. I’ve got silver in all of mine today, obviously. But still, everyone has it. And you don’t strike me as the sort of guy who likes to be like everyone else.” he said, smiling. Sam felt the heat in his cheeks spread to his neck.

“And two, the rose gold would look gorgeous on you.” He said, holding up a second finger, his smile widening as he looked at Sam. Sam swallowed hard and breathed a laugh.   
“Oh. Thanks. I uh…rose gold it is then I guess.” He said, smiling back at him awkwardly. 

“Yeah? Awesome. You can come with me then.” He nodded over his shoulder and took a few steps back.

“It’ll take about ten minutes to get the jewelry sterilized so we’ll get you marked and aligned while that’s getting done. Oh here let me take those.” He held his hand out to Sam and Sam dropped the two bars into his hand. He put them back in the case and then motioned for Sam to follow him down the tiny hall. 

Sam was sitting on the cushioned bed type thing in Bucky’s office, his head turned to the side as Bucky looked at his ear. He marked a few spots with ink and then turned Sam’s head towards him a little. There was a clicking noise coming from behind Bucky, the little machine that was sterilizing Sam’s jewelry working away. Sam could see Bucky moving his own head to the side and back up in his peripherals. He was studying Sam’s ear intently. He put his glove covered fingers against Sam’s chin and moved his head to the side again. The machine behind him clicked once more and then was silent.

“M’kay. There we go. I’m just gonna get your needle ready and your jewelry all laid out and then we’ll be ready. You can lay down. Head at this end.” He patted the little bed at the end next to the wall, then pulled the rubber gloves off and threw them away. Sam nodded and lay down. His eyes moving around the room as Bucky worked with his back to him. He furrowed his brow and lifted his head a little when his eyes landed on the stack of books on top of the tall cabinet in the corner of the room. There was a weird assortment of books. Most of them were some kind of strange anatomy books, but the last one had caught Sam’s eyes the most. Written in purple across the tan spine of the book were the words, “Piercing Kama Sutra”. 

Sam looked at Bucky’s back and then back to the book and swallowed hard again. Trying not to think about what might be inside that book. And how much of whatever was in there Bucky had done, and whether or not he had the desire to do more. Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. He just met this guy, he shouldn’t be thinking things like that about him. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes again a little, squinting in the bright lights covering the ceiling. He looked to the side when he heard Bucky putting on a new pair of gloves. He walked back over to the table and looked down at Sam with a wide smile.

“You ready?” he asked, his eyebrows jumping on his forehead. Sam couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.” He said looking at Bucky and smiling when the man gave him a double thumbs up. Bucky pulled the tray of equipment close and leaned over Sam, turning his head to the side. 

“I’m not doing anything just yet, just lining things up.” He said as his fingers moved around Sam’s ear. He looked at Sam’s ear for a few more moments, pressing what Sam was sure was the needle, gently into his skin a few times before leaving it against the bottom mark.

“Ready?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“Alright, take a deep breath in for me.” Bucky said. Sam did, his chest rising. 

“And quick breath out through your nose.” Sam huffed the air out, feeling a hard pinch in his ear. 

“Good. Okay, one more. Deep breath in.” Bucky said, and he sounded like he was smiling. Sam took another deep breath.

“And out.” Sam huffed again, his sweaty hands clenching at his side. He felt another hard pinch in his ear and breathed in slowly. 

“Good. Stay still for a minute and I’ll get the bar in. You’re doin great.” Bucky said and reached over, disappearing from Sam’s side for a second before coming back.   
“This might sting a little bit.” Bucky said, he leaned down and Sam felt his breath on his neck. He didn’t feel a sting at all, just a little bit of pressure.

“Let me just get these screwed on here.” Sam felt Bucky’s fingers move against his ear a few more times and then he leaned back and looked down at Sam’s ear, tilting his head to the side and then nodding. 

“Alrighty. You are done. You good? Doin okay?” he asked, taking his gloves off again as Sam sat up. 

“Yep. Doin fine.” His eyes flicked to the books again and he forced them away. Bucky turned back to him and opened an alcohol swab, then pressed close to him again.

“Let me get some of that ink off you real quick.” He held Sam’s chin between his thumb and fingers and turned his head again. Sam gulped at the cold feeling of Bucky’s metal fingers on his skin. He desperately wanted to ask about his arm, but he didn’t think it would be polite so he shoved the urge down and nodded at Bucky when he took his hand away. 

“You can take a look.” He said, pointing at the wall mirror behind Sam. Sam stood up and walked over to it, he looked at his ear and smiled. The rose gold metal bar shined in the bright lights of the room. Bucky had been right, it looked good. Sam smiled and turned back to Bucky.

“I love it. Thanks.” He said. Bucky nodded and smiled, then motioned for Sam to follow him out of the room. Sam followed him out into the main room and got paid up. He tipped Bucky 25%, just because he could, definitely not because he was beautiful. He passed the tablet back to Bucky after he’d signed. 

“Thank you very much Sam. Now, after care.” Bucky said seriously, leaning forward a bit. Sam felt himself start leaning forward as well and stopped himself, nodding to Bucky instead. 

“So, if you sleep on it, it might bleed a little, that’s completely normal. If that happens just clean it with warm water. Even if it doesn’t bleed, it’ll probably get a little crusty, it might ooze a little, all of which is completely normal as well. Other than that I’d say just keep an eye on it, keep it clean. And it you feel like something isn’t right, or it’s not healing properly, just come back and I’ll take a look at it for you. It should take about 4 to 6 weeks to heal, but if you’ve got picky skin it may take up to 6 months.” Bucky explained, smiling at Sam when he was finished. 

“Okay cool. Thanks.” Sam said, smiling back. Bucky nodded and kept smiling. 

“Thanks for comin in.” He said as Sam headed for the door. 

“No problem. I heard you were the best so it was a no brainer really.” Sam said with a smile. Bucky laughed. 

“Well thanks. I appreciate that. Come back anytime!” he called as Sam walked out the door, raising his hand over his shoulder to wave at Bucky. 

He got in his car and drove home. Trying not to think about that stupid book he’d seen in Bucky’s office. He ate dinner and then threw himself on his couch to watch a movie. About ten minutes into the movie he pulled his laptop close and found himself typing in the book title. The book had a PDF version, a free one, because of course it did. Sam stared at the link for almost three minutes. He took a deep breath and then clicked the link. 

Sam was so fucked. 

~***~

His ear healed in about 4 weeks. He waited another three months to go back. He only looked at the book twice in those three months and thought that really showed how good his self control is. Though he had already made a list of the piercings he wanted from it, so maybe his self control wasn’t as good as he’d thought. He sat in his car for a few minutes again. This time he wasn’t sure if he was nervous about the piercing or seeing Bucky again. It was probably about 50/50 if he was being honest. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his car. 

He walked in and immediately heard loud voices. He recognized three of them, Nat and Clint seemed to be shouting at each other, and Bucky and the new voice seemed to be shouting at Nat and Clint. 

“You’re telling me that this, this right here? Is worth three hundred dollars?” Nat’s voice said. 

“Yes! It’s worth that, that’s why I charged that much!” Clint yelled back. 

“Can we not do this again please?” Bucky voice said, he sounded tired. Sam smiled.

“I feel like I’ve heard this same argument like seventeen times.” The new voice said, sounding slightly amused but also tired. Sam heard Bucky laugh.

“That’s because you have. They never shut up about it!” Bucky said, yelling the last part. 

“I think I should go before they start throwing things at each other…again.” The new voice said with a laugh and then Bucky and a tall blonde man were walking down the hall toward Sam. Bucky’s lips curved into a bright smile when he saw Sam. Sam tried not to think anything of it. 

“Hey man! You’re back.” He said cheerily. 

“I am.” Sam said quietly and then looked over Bucky’s shoulder when there was a smashing sound from behind them.

“Is this a bad time?” Sam asked with a smile, raising his eye brows. Bucky and the blonde guy laughed and looked over their shoulder in synch. 

“Naw. That’s just Nat and Clint being…” Bucky trailed off.

“Nat and Clint?” the blonde guy suggested, looking at Bucky as they turned back around. 

“Yeah. Exactly.” Bucky said with a nod and then smiled at Sam. 

“Oh, well that’s…good?” Sam asked, not really sure if shouting and throwing things were good things or bad things. Bucky and the guy laughed.

“Yeah it’s fine. This is Steve by the way. We grew up together. Steve this is Sam, I popped his piercing cherry a few months ago.” Bucky said with a cheeky smile, Steve laughed and Sam chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. That heat filling his cheeks again. 

“Hey Sam, nice to meet you.” Steve said, reaching out and shaking Sam’s hand. Sam nodded. 

“I hate to cut my visit short today but Peggy and the girls are waiting for me so I better go. I’ll talk to you later Buck.” Steve said and headed for the door. 

“No problem. Give them my love!” Bucky called, getting a thumbs up from Steve as he disappeared out the door. Bucky’s eyes fell to Sam then and he smiled again before walking behind the counter. 

“So, what can I do for you today Sam?” he asked, resting his hands on the glass and leaning forward a bit. 

“Well, I was hoping to get a tongue piercing. But I know that some people can’t get them, so you’d have to check that first. And that’s fine, but…yeah.” He finished lamely, looking down and biting his lip. Bucky chuckled and nodded. 

“Been doing some research huh?” he said, his voice amused again. Sam almost choked on air. Then calmed down and realized that Bucky just meant about tongue piercings, and that he couldn’t possible know that Sam had been sitting at home looking through the piercing Kama Sutra wondering which ones Bucky had, if any. He cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly. 

“That’s good. I always encourage research. Let’s bring you back here and I’ll take a look and see if you’re okay to have one.” He said heading back to his office, Sam followed, trying to keep his eyes on the floor and his shoes and not on Bucky. 

“Alrighty, have a seat and let’s get you checked out.” Bucky said, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.

“Checking out another customer huh Buck?” Nat said as she walked past the door. She didn’t even stop to see his reaction. 

“Very funny Nat. We all know you’re just jealous that I never check you out.” He said back without hesitation and then turned to Sam with a smile. Sam smiled back as Bucky walked toward him. He pressed in close and put his fingers on Sam’s chin, gently lifting it a bit. 

“Okay. Stick your tongue out as far as you can for me.” Bucky said quietly, Sam did as he was told and then shivered as Bucky’s cold fingers lifted his tongue. The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched and Sam was pretty sure he saw the shiver. 

Sam tried to keep his eyes off Bucky as he leaned closer and inspected Sam’s tongue, he moved it side to side, his head following the movements half the time. Sam hadn’t noticed how blue his eyes were the last time he’d been here. He’d been nervous, and the book on the cabinet had distracted him. He’d also been faced away from Bucky most of the time. But now he was looking right at him and it was a little overwhelming. Bucky let go of Sam’s tongue and stepped back a bit.

“Looks good. I’m gonna get everything sterilized and then we’ll get this done for you.” He moved to the cabinet and pulled out a few things, then set them on a tray and put it inside that little machine. The clinking started and Bucky turned around, resting his butt against the cabinet and pulling his gloves off, throwing them away without looking. He crossed his arms and looked at Sam as he relaxed against the counter. 

“Do you have any questions?” he asked, those blue eyes locked on Sam. Sam must have looked confused because Bucky chuckled.

“About the piercing.” He said, nodding forward slightly. 

“Oh. Um… I- not really. I’ve heard that the pain varies for each person. That would have been my only question.” Sam said, his fingers picking at his jeans. 

“So pain would be your only question?” Bucky asked. Sam nodded. Bucky adjusted himself against the cabinet, Sam tried not to stare at his flesh arm and how it stretched the sleeve of his Star Wars t-shirt. 

“That’s a popular question. And it does really depend on the person. Mine didn’t hurt too bad. Just a firm pressure and then a pinch. But I know people who have said they hurt really bad.” He said with a nod, his fingers moving against his arm absentmindedly, Sam’s eyes tracked the movement. 

“That’s good. Hopefully it doesn’t hurt too bad. Not that I can’t handle it. I’ve never been too sensitive to pain.” He said with a shake of his head. Hoping he didn’t sound like he was bragging. Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah. You did well on your first one.” He said and then paused, tilting his head.

“That was your first one right?” he asked, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Sam chuckled and nodded. 

“It was my first one.” He said. Bucky nodded.

“Awesome. Do you mind if I ask why you decided to get one now? It’s just that usually people start young. Not that you’re not young. You are. Most people just start in their teens.” Bucky said, and Sam thought that if a normal person had said that to him they’d have sounded frantic, like they’d accidentally been rude and were trying to make up for it, but Bucky said it completely calmly and confidently and Sam envied that.

“I don’t mind. I uh… I was in the army. So I couldn’t really have them.” he said, lacing his fingers together in his lap. 

“Ah, understandable. I always hated that rule.” Bucky said. And when Sam looked back up at him he was nodding. 

“You were in the army?” Sam asked, hearing the surprise in his own voice. Bucky nodded again. 

“I was indeed. For awhile. That’s where I got this.” He said, raising his left hand and wiggling the metal fingers at Sam. Sam smiled.

“I was kinda wondering. I just didn’t wanna be rude and ask about it.” Sam said quietly. 

“That was nice of you. Most people either stare at it until I say something or just blurt out a question. So this was a nice reprieve from that.” Bucky said with a smile. The little machine behind him was clanking away. Sam smiled a little. 

“So the army gave you that?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head toward Bucky’s arm. Bucky nodded slowly and held his hand out in front him, flexing it a few times.

“Yep. They’re limb replacement service has really improved over the years.” He said seriously, and then smiled at Sam, his teeth showing through the small gap in his lips. Sam laughed and shook his head. 

“Limb replacement service?” he asked, still chuckling. Bucky nodded, looking serious again. 

“I think they probably call it prosthetics, but where’s the fun in that?” he asked, that crooked cheeky smile on his face again. And Sam was so fucked. This guy was adorable and he could barely fucking stand it. He was just standing there, looking at Sam with that smile, a small strand of hair had fallen out of his bun and Sam wanted nothing more than to reach over and tuck it behind his ear. He clenched his fist on his knee instead. 

“They’d probably prefer that yeah.” Sam said with a serious nod. Bucky narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement. The machine behind him clicked off and he clapped his hands together, then spun around and got the jewelry out and set it on his little try and wheeled it over close to Sam. He pulled on another pair of gloves and walked over to stand in front of him. His thighs bumped into Sam’s knees and he looked down, like he’d not even noticed Sam’s knees were there. The corner of his mouth twitched again as he moved his eyes to Sam’s. Sam swallowed hard.

“I don’t mean to sound skeevy. But can you spread your legs for me Sam?” he asked, biting his lip, his left lip ring clicking against his teeth. Sam dug his teeth into his own lip and moved his thighs apart without a word.

“Thanks.” Bucky said with a wink and moved between, his eyes going back to Sam’s mouth. 

“Open for me, and stick your tongue out as far as you can.” Sam gulped and then did as he was told. This guy was trying to fucking kill him. He really was. Sam flattened his hands on his knees. Bucky moved his fingers against Sam’s tongue gently, massaging at the delicate tissue. Sam closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Bucky. It was easier that way. He couldn’t take looking at him when he was that fucking close. He gasped a little when he felt cold metal against his tongue. He heard Bucky chuckle.

“Sorry. Should have warned you that was gonna be cold.” Bucky said. 

“Ya think?” Sam grumbled the best he could without moving his tongue. Bucky snorted in front of him. 

“Sorry, I’ll do better next time.” he said, the amusement in his voice making Sam want to smile. Sam felt the metal clamp tighten a bit on his tongue and then he felt pressure against his tongue. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked, the amusement gone from his voice, he sounded extremely serious. 

“Uh huh.” Sam breathed. 

“Okay. Deep breath in.” Bucky said, Sam did as he was told. 

“And let it out.” Bucky said. Sam did, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt the needle go through his tongue. Then the clamps were gone and he felt metal resting against his lip.

“Okay, let me get the bar in there for you.” Sam felt a little sting this time as he pushed the bar in as he slide the needle out.

“Keep your tongue still for a sec.” Bucky said, his voice almost a whisper. 

“I’ll get this ball screwed on here and you’ll be good to go.” He said. Sam felt a little tug on his tongue and then the pressure was gone. 

“You’re all done.” Bucky said. Sam nodded and breathed in through his nose.

“You can open your eyes now Sam.” Bucky said. Sam did and saw Bucky smiling at him as he pulled his gloves off. Bucky winked again and turned to throw them away before turning back to Sam. He walked closer again and put his hands on each side of Sam’s face. 

“Open for a sec.” he said, Sam did. He looked into Sam’s mouth and apparently didn’t find anything that wasn’t supposed to be there. He nodded again and then stepped back.

“You alright?” he asked. Sam nodded. 

“Good. You did good. Now, you’ll want to check the balls on there once in the morning and then once at night. Cuz they tend to come undone and if it comes off there you’ll have a bitch of time getting it back on. But other than that it should be fine. Come on out here and we’ll get you paid up.” Bucky said with a smile and headed out of the room, standing behind the doorway for Sam to walk in front of him. 

Sam tipped him well just like last time. And got a surprise when Bucky gave him a smaller bar for free, so he could change it once it was healed up. 

“It should heal up in 4 to 6 weeks. It’ll probably be swollen really bad when you wake up in the morning. Just get some crushed ice and let it sit and melt on your tongue. The swelling should go down in about ten minutes. No solid or spicy foods for awhile. And if you can, try and rinse your mouth out after you eat or drink anything that isn’t water. It just helps keep it clean.” Bucky said as Sam nodded at him. 

“Also, no kissing or oral sex until it’s healed. That kind of thing is just begging for infection. So ya know, stay safe an all that.” Bucky said with a smirk. 

“That won be a prolem.” Sam said, his words garbled from the bar in his tongue. Bucky leaned back and nodded slowly as Sam backed away from the counter with a smile.   
“Oh. Good to know.” Bucky said, Sam nodded again and turned to leave. 

“It was good to see you Sam. Take care!” he called after him. Sam smiled over his shoulder and walked out the door. 

He drove home and started drinking ice water, just to try and keep the swelling and the ache down. He fell into bed early that night. He lay in the dark and tried to will himself not to think about Bucky telling him to spread his legs. Ten minutes later he sighed and gave up, his hand snaking under his blankets and into his underwear. He wrapped his fingers around himself and bit his lip, his eyes shut tight as he gasped into his empty room. 

~***~

Sam’s tongue healed up in 4 weeks. He waited a few more weeks to change to the smaller bar. He was pretty proud of himself for being able to change it without an issue. His hands shook a little but he got it okay. He waited about a month more before heading back to the shop. He was ashamed to say he’d been stalking Bucky’s piercing page on Facebook. But he missed him. And that just made him sound like an idiot. How could he miss someone he’d met fucking twice? But he did. He missed him. And wanted to see him again. So he looked at his list, picked the next one he wanted and headed to the shop. 

He walked in to see Bucky laying on one of the waiting benches, his arm resting over his eyes, his shirt pulled up off his waist a little. Sam bit his lip to hold in the groan rising up in his throat. This guy was fucking unbelievable. Bucky groaned as Clint finished talking, Sam had missed what he said. 

“He’s just so weird.” Bucky said from the bench. Clint leaned his elbows on the counter, smiled at Sam and gave him a nod. 

“I know man. But he’s like, my best paying customer. So when Wade asks for a unicorn tattoo on his ass, I give him what he wants.” Clint said with a shrug. Sam saw Bucky’s mouth curve into a smile as a giggle came out him. 

“He got a unicorn on his ass?” Bucky asked, his voice higher than normal and full of laughter. 

“Yes. Yes he did. Hey Buck?” Clint said. 

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed back at him.

“Your boy’s here.” Clint said, then drummed his hands rapidly on the counter and walked away with a smile. Bucky shot into a sitting position and smiled when his eyes fell on Sam. 

“Hey. What’s up? Everything healing okay?” Bucky asked, standing and tugging his shirt down. 

“Yeah it healed up good. I’m actually here to get another piercing done. Well...two I guess, would be more accurate.” Sam said, hesitantly. Bucky slid his hands into his pockets and cocked his head to the side, kicking at the floor.

“Well color me intrigued. What can I do to you? Uh- I mean… what- what can I do for you? For. Not to.” Bucky stammered and then smiled at Sam. That was the first time Sam had seen him even remotely flustered and his stomach jumped into his throat as he smiled back. 

“Wow. Um. I wanted my nipples done.” Sam said, his voice going quite. Bucky chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, his foot tapping at the ground again. 

“I love when people ask for nipple piercings. They do the exact same thing you just did. Every time. It’s great.” Bucky said, looking back to Sam. 

“What did I do?” Sam asked. 

“You lowered your voice. Like you think it’s a secret.” Bucky said, whispering the last part and widening his eyes playfully. Sam rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded. 

“I’m glad I’m not alone in that I guess. So you can do it?” Sam asked. 

“Oh I don’t know.” Bucky said, his voice going sing song-y. 

“We’re pretty busy today. Clearly.” Bucky said, gesturing around the shop. Sam looked around at the empty building. 

“Right. I don’t know how you’re keeping up with all this business.” Sam said flatly. Bucky pressed his lips together and gently turned back and forth on the spot. 

“I know right? There’s just something about Wednesday’s that makes people…not…come here. I guess.” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes like he knew that didn’t sound right. Sam snorted and shook his head. 

“Anyway!” Bucky exclaimed, swinging his arms wide.

“Let’s go back here so I can mark you up and stick you with needles shall we?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam and then turning on the spot and heading for his office. Sam took a deep breath and followed him. 

He sat on the little bed and waited until Bucky told him to take his shirt off to pull it slowly over his head. As he pulled it over his head he could swear he’d seen Bucky looking at him over his shoulder. But when he looked at him he had his back to Sam and was looking at the jewelry he was unwrapping in front of him. He put them in to get sanitized and turned to Sam. Sam saw his eyes move over Sam’s chest before he pulled on some gloves and grabbed the little cup of ink and a tooth pick. He walked over to Sam and leaned back a little, his eyes on Sam’s chest. Sam had never felt so damn self conscious. 

“I’m gonna touch you now. And this might tickle.” Bucky said, and then moved forward and began marking Sam’s nipples. He leaned back a few times and then wiped a mark away and tried again. Bucky’s eyes moved to Sam’s face and then back to his chest. 

“So, this might be a little awkward, but I promise I’m not feeling you up. I’m gonna have to press on your nipples a bit to flatten them back out so I can make sure the marks I have are gonna be even when they’re not…perky.” Bucky said, his mouth twitching at the corner again. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Do you take anything seriously?” Sam asked. Bucky’s mouth dropped open and he brought a hand to his chest. 

“I am being completely serious right now.” He said, a little laugh vibrating through his words. 

“Mhm sure you are. Just do what you have to do man.” Sam said, shaking his head. Bucky laughed out loud this time and then nodded.

“I will. I just didn’t want you to think I was trying to feel you up. I’m am nothing if not professional.” He said seriously. Sam snorted and then tried not to squirm as Bucky’s fingers pressed into his nipples. He didn’t really want to say it out loud, but there was no way that was going to help them flatten out. But apparently Bucky knew what he was doing cuz he nodded to himself and then moved back a bit to look at Sam’s chest again. Tilting his head to the side a few times. The machine clicked off behind him and he looked over his shoulder. 

“Give that a look in the mirror and see if they look straight to you while I get this stuff ready.” Bucky said, turning around to take the jewelry and needle out. Sam turned and looked, the little marks beside each nipple looked even to him. He stayed facing the mirror for a bit longer to watch Bucky in the mirror. He felt heat run down his body when he saw Bucky turn around and look at Sam’s back, pulling his lip between his teeth and making a face before turning back to the counter. Sam smirked to himself and then sat back down.

“Looks good to me.” He said. Bucky nodded and turned around, pulling his little tray with him.

“Go ahead and lay down for me, head at this end if you please.” He said, patting the end farthest from the door. Bucky must have closed it at some point, Sam had missed that. He was a little nervous. Bucky leaned over Sam and smiled. 

“So I should warn you, and I don’t want to be presumptuous about your nipple sensitivity, but people with more sensitive nipples do sometimes find this part a little intense. So just, ya know, be warned.” Bucky said. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah I read that.” He said shortly, squeezing his shirt in his hand.

“Of course you did.” Bucky breathed, his voice close to a whisper, and if Sam hadn’t been full of nerves he may have even heard the fondness laced through it. Sam took a deep breath as Bucky’s fingers touched him again, gently moving around his nipples. 

“Okay. Deep breath in for me.” Bucky said. Sam inhaled, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“And out.” Sam forced the air out as Bucky pushed the needle through and Sam almost groaned. There was no pain at all, just a sharp pressure and heat that ran from Sam’s chest to his groin. Sam was so fucked. He took a deep breath and bit his lip as Bucky put the bar in and twisted on the ball.

“You did good. Really good. Just one more.” Bucky said, his compliments and praises helpful in all the wrong ways at the moment. Sam felt him move to his other nipple and squeezed his eyes even tighter. 

“Deep breath in.” Bucky said, and Sam felt excitement buzzing under his skin. 

“And out.” Bucky said. The pressure was the same and Sam bit into his lip even harder, stifling the moan under another deep breath. He let it out and relaxed his eyes. Bucky put the bar in and screwed on the ball, then told Sam he could sit up. Sam did and immediately moved his shirt into his lap. 

Bucky moved in front of him and looked at the piercings, his head doing that adorable little tilting thing, his fingers pressing into the skin of Sam’s pecs a little as he looked at them. He nodded to himself.

“You can look and make sure they’re even if you want.” Bucky said, nodding to the mirror as usual. Sam jumped down and looked in the mirror, the metal on his chest shining in the bright lights, his cock twitched as he looked at them, the thought of someone tugging on them once they’d healed filling his head. He refused to admit that the person he’d been picturing was the man standing behind him. He cleared his throat and turned around.

“Yeah looks good.” He said quietly, his voice cracking a little. Bucky must have heard it because he turned around and looked at Sam for a brief moment, his eyes darting down to where Sam was holding his shirt in front of him. Bucky turned back toward the counter.

“Don’t be too embarrassed about that. It happens all the time.” Bucky said, then turned back around and threw his gloves in the trash before smiling at Sam. 

“There’s typically two reactions to nipple piercings. One is crying. Like, hard core crying. Lots of tears. I’ve seen many a guy and gal get weepy man, it happens.” Bucky said, crossing his arms over his chest as he kept looking at Sam. 

“And two, people get really, really, turned on. It’s just a thing that happens. Especially with sensitive nipples. It’s very common, and no big deal. I’ve seen fucking everything, so don’t get freaked out okay?” Bucky said, tilting his head and widening his eyes at Sam. His voice was so quiet, calming. Like he wanted to make sure Sam was okay and not uncomfortable. Sam nodded but moved his eyes to the floor. 

“I once had a guy scream like a child when I did his. Ya know those screams that kids have, the really high pitched ones that make it sound like someone’s being murdered? Yeah, he screamed like that. It scared the shit outta me. I nearly died of a damn heart attack that day.” Bucky said, Sam looked up at him and saw the amusement in his eyes.

“He was a big bulky guy too. Body builder type. It was all very shocking.” Bucky said with a smirk, clearly trying to coax at least a smile out of Sam. Sam gave in and smiled at him. Bucky smiled back, the brightest smile Sam had ever seen on him. It was more of a toothy grin. And Sam wished he could see that fucking smile everyday of his damn life. 

“There we go. That’s better. You can put your shirt back on if you want, it looked baggy enough to not cause an irritation.” Bucky said, Sam nodded and then pulled the door open and let Bucky walk in front of him this time. Sam tipped him even more this time, and hoped that wouldn’t be awkward either. He’d just been worried it was going to hurt a lot, and it hadn’t. At least that’s what he told himself. So sue him. 

“So the healing time for those is a bit longer. 4 to 6 months this time. Irritation is really common. But you can keep it to a minimum by wearing baggier clothes, if you sleep on your stomach they’ll probably get irritated from that as well. Exercise can irritate them too, so just be careful and maybe cut down any harsh work outs you have, just for awhile. Other than that it’s the usual. Keep ‘em clean, and if you feel like anything isn’t healing right, just come back and see me and I’ll get it figured out for you.” Bucky said, leaning on the counter as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded and smiled a half smile at him. Bucky nodded back and Sam turned to leave. 

“Bye Sam. It was good seeing you!” Bucky called after him. Sam jerked his hand over his shoulder in a half assed wave and nearly ran out the door. He threw himself into his car and drove home, feeling like an idiot. 

He got home, pulled his shirt off and then settled on the couch. He put on the harry potter marathon on ABC and pulled his laptop across the couch and onto his lap. He groaned when the screen lit up and Bucky’s Facebook page popped up. He’d forgotten he’d been stalking him again before he’d left this morning. He moved the mouse to hover over the red X in the corner and then sighed and refreshed the page. He scrolled to the top post and inhaled so fast he coughed. He cleared his throat and read the post over and over, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Boys are so cute and I am so WEAK”

There were four crying Emoji’s after it and Sam couldn’t help but smile. He kept scrolling and saw about twelve pictures of the same cat. Some of him sleeping, some of him sitting near a window and a few of him sitting or sleeping next to Bucky’s head while he was laying in bed. There was a video below the pictures and Sam pressed play and found he was nowhere near ready for it. 

The cat was rolling around on the floor, and then jumping up and scratching at the tiles and trying to bite them. Then flopping back over and flailing around some more. But that wasn’t what he hadn’t been ready for. What he hadn’t been ready for was the sound of Bucky, giggling uncontrollably in the background and talking to the cat in a high pitched voice broken with laughter. 

“What are you doin buddy?” Bucky’s voice said and then giggled as the cat wiggled on the floor. A fit of giggles could be heard and then he was talking again. 

“Jeffery. Buddy. What-“ more giggles.

“What is going on huh?” he said, with that voice that people only use on their pets. The cat, Jeffery, jumped up and ran to the other side of the kitchen before running back and attacking one of the kitchen cabinets, his paws moving rapidly over the surface. The little pitter patter of his paws on the wood was drowned out by more giggles. 

“Jeffery.” Bucky’s voice said, sternly but just barely staying together. The cat stopped and jerked his head toward the camera. He meowed then, low and sad sounding and then flopped over again before pulling himself along the floor to rub on Bucky’s socked foot. More giggles followed, along with a snort when the cat smashed his face into Bucky’s toes and then the video started over. 

Sam watched it six times, and then made a huge mistake. He’d been laughing so hard there were tears running down his face. His hand had acted of its own accord. He slid the mouse across the screen and hit “like” before he’d meant to, before he could stop himself. He stopped laughing immediately and just stared at his computer. He made a noise in his throat and slammed the computer closed. He kept it closed for a second and then opened it back up. The little blue thumb was still there. He groaned and slammed it shut again and then went into the kitchen to make dinner and take his mind off of it. 

He ate in the kitchen, something he never did. Then he washed the dishes by hand, something he also never did. And when he was finally done with all that, he went back into the living room and dropped onto the couch, ignoring his laptop as best he could. He made it through Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban before he broke down and grabbed it. He pulled it onto his lap and opened it slowly. He nearly threw it across the room when the page loaded. 

There was a little red one bubble hanging above his friend requests. 

He took a deep breath and clicked it, dropping his head onto the back of the couch when he saw what he knew he was going to see. 

“Bucky Barnes sent a friend request.”

Because of course he fucking did. Sam was a fucking idiot. That had been almost two hours ago. Jesus, he’s sent it right after Sam had liked the video. Bucky clearly had no chill. Sam stared at the accept and deny buttons for nearly five minutes before clicking accept. He sighed and tired to relax. Thinking that would be the end of it. He let his eyes fall closed and then snapped them back open when he heard the little notification noise. He narrowed his eyes and slowly lifted his head. He clicked on the little red one that had popped up over messages. 

“Bucky Barnes has sent a message request.” 

Sam groaned loudly, read the part about them not being able to see that you’ve read the message until you hit accept and clicked the message to see what Bucky had written.

B: Are you stalking my Facebook page Sam Wilson? :) 

Sam made a face and groaned again when he saw that dumb smiley face. He sighed to himself, he was already in this deep, and he’d accepted the friend request so Bucky knew he was here. He hit accept and then tried to think of something clever to say. 

S: No, I’m stalking your cat.

Sam grimaced at himself after he hit send. What the fuck?

B: haha! He wouldn’t mind. He’s very social. How are the piercings’ feeling?

Sam sighed, so he just wanted to know about the piercings. Great. 

S: they’re fine. A little tender, but fine.

B: that’s good. Listen, I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable at all today. I didn’t mean too. And I’m sorry if I did. I just, I get…weird, sometimes. And my instinct is always to try to make people laugh when they seem uncomfortable and half the time it backfires really badly. So like, if that’s what happened with you today. I’m sorry.

Sam’s smile widened as he read the message. So Bucky was relatively smooth in person, but online he was a ramble-y dork. Good to know. But he was also being incredibly sincere and Sam felt his heart flutter. 

S: you didn’t make me uncomfortable. You actually helped me not feel uncomfortable. So, thank you. 

B: oh. Well… good. I’m glad. I just, I was really hoping I hadn’t scared you off or something. Cuz ya know, I uh… I really enjoy when you come into the shop Sam.   
Sam’s palms were sweating as he stared at Bucky’s dorky icon, a picture of him with his cat laying over his face, all you could see where his eyes. They were wide and scared looking. Sam smiled to himself and then bit his lip. 

S: I really enjoy coming to the shop. So that’s…good. 

Sam grimaced again and felt anxious as he watched the little dots appear as Bucky typed. 

B: That is good. Hey I’d love to talk more but I’ve got a few people in line for piercings. But we’ll talk soon. Have a good evening Sam. :)

Sam shook his head at the little smiley face. 

S: Yeah, talk to you soon. You have a good evening too. Have fun poking holes in people! 

B: Oh, always! 

Sam smiled and then saw Bucky’s little green online dot disappear. He sighed happily to himself and then turned his laptop off. He pushed it aside and pulled a blanket over himself, turning back to the tv just in time to see Harry Potter basically fall back into hit seat when his name came out of the Goblet. He drifted off to sleep soon after, a smile on his lips as Bucky’s giggles floated through his head. 

~***~

He couldn’t wait 4 months to get his next one. He just couldn’t. He’d been talking with Bucky on and off since that night. Bucky would message him when he had down time at work. And Sam would do the same. Sometimes Bucky sent him pictures of weird things Clint and Nat were doing around the shop. About three days ago, Bucky, Clint and Nat had gone across the street to get some pizza for lunch. And Bucky had sent him a picture of Clint perched on one of the chairs and Nat lying across the table top, her head resting on her hand as she gave the camera a thumbs up. He’d sent it with the caption “I can’t take them anywhere” and Sam had snorted water through his nose. 

His piercings still had a little healing to do, but they felt fine, they weren’t tinder or infected and that was good enough for him. He hadn’t told Bucky he was coming. He wanted to surprise him a little. He was a little scared that this piercing was going to hurt a lot. But he knew Bucky was the best, and that even if it did hurt, he was in good hands. And then his brain supplied him with thoughts of exactly where Bucky’s hands would be and he squirmed in his seat and kept driving. 

He walked in the door and heard laughter. The place was full of it. He smiled when he saw Bucky doubled over near the counter, his hands on his knees, his face red. His hair was out its bun and Sam gulped, he’d never seen his hair down in person, he’d seen pictures, but this was different. He looked fucking beautiful with his hair falling in his face. He straightened up and took a gulp of air and then was laughing again. Clint was in a similar state. His face red as he leaned against the wall. Nat was sitting on the floor with her legs spread in a V, the top half of her body bent over to fit between them, she was slapping her hand against the ground and shaking with laughter. 

There was another man standing near them, also laughing, Sam recognized him from Bucky’s pictures as Wade. His face was scrunched in a grimace as he snorted with laughter. Sam chuckled as he looked at them. They were a mess. They all took a deep breath in at the same time, the shop going silent, and they looked at each other in silence before laughing again. Sam stood watching them until they calmed down a little and then he cleared his throat. Their heads all moved in his direction at the same time, Clint and Nat waved at him in unison. Bucky smiled at him, his teeth showing again and nearly making Sam swoon. Wade waved as well and then gasped and pointed at Sam. 

“You must be Sam! Who am I kidding, you’re definitely Sam, I mean just look how this one’s lookin at ya.” Wade said with a smile, jerking his thumb in Bucky’s direction. Bucky ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“D’aww he’s so shy.” Wade said and clapped him on the back. Sam snorted quietly, shy wasn’t really a word he’d ever associated with Bucky. Wade walked forward and hugged Clint and Nat and Bucky as he passed them. 

“So, your last names’ Wilson right? That’s so cool cuz so is mine! We’re twins! Like name twins obviously not actual twins because you’re gorgeous and I’m... white…. So there’s that. Anywho, we should start a law firm, or something that has similar names to law firms, Wilson and Wilson, partners in law…or something else. Probably something cooler.” Wade said in a rush, patting Sam’s shoulder as he walked past him, then he was walking backwards toward the door, still talking. 

“I’d love to flesh this idea out more but I really have to run, people to do and things to see, you know how it is. I hope you all have really wonderful evenings! And Buck, don’t fuck up whatever it is this man wants done okay? He’s too beautiful for you to fuck up. Okay kids I’m out! See you all on the flip side.” Wade said with a wave and then disappeared out the door. Sam looked back to Bucky with wide eyes. 

“Why do I feel like I was just talking to a hurricane in a human suit?” Sam asked sounding a little worried. Bucky chuckled and walked forward a little. 

“He has that effect on people. You get used to it.” Bucky said with a shrug and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“So this is a nice surprise. What can I do you for?” he asked, that cheeky smile on his lips again. Sam smiled at him.

“I uh… I wanted…” he trailed off and eyed Clint and Nat, they were talking quietly to each other but Sam still didn’t feel comfortable saying it in front of them. He knew they’d know what it was, and he also had a suspicion that they weren’t really talking to each other, that they were just pretending too so they could spy on Bucky and Sam. Bucky tilted his head and furrowed his brow. 

“Can we talk about this in your office?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded immediately and jerked his head in that direction. 

“Alright you two, scram. And no listening at the door either. In fact, why don’t you just go home. And flip the sign when you leave, it’s late, and I don’t want to work the shop alone, there’s no point with my two tattoo artist gone anyway.” Bucky said, leaning out the door as Sam stood in his office.

“Well go on.” He said, raising his voice a little and then closing the door after he seemed satisfied. 

“They’re gone.” Bucky said and then walked over to lean against the counter as Sam automatically sat down on the piercing table. 

“So what’s up? Everything okay?” Bucky asked sounding genuinely concerned. Sam nodded.

“Yeah everything’s fine. Really good actually. It’s just, I didn’t want everyone know about this one.” He said. Bucky nodded. 

“Okay. So what do you have in mind today?” Bucky asked, pulling his lip between his teeth as he looked at Sam. 

“I uh… I want an Apadravya. If you do those that is. What?” he asked, Bucky was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Nothing, I just, people don’t usually pronounce that right.” He chuckled when Sam let out a small “oh”. 

“I do those. It’s been a few but I do them. No problem. Let me get some gloves. And you’ll have to pull your pants down, obviously.” He said with a smile and then turned to get gloves. Sam stood and took a deep breath before pulling his pants down. He heard Bucky take a deep breath too and then he was looking at Sam. He walked a little closer, keeping his eyes on Sam’s face. 

“I’m gonna try to be as professional as I can be here okay? I apologize in advance for any ill timed dick jokes. You just, you bring out my jokes man, cuz you always look so serious. Ready?” Bucky asked, Sam nodded, pressing his lips together as Bucky knelt down in front of him. He bit his lip hard when Bucky’s fingers touched him. They were cold against his skin and he shivered.

“Sorry, I know they’re cold.” Bucky said quietly and his fingers moved around the head of Sam’s dick. Sam moved his hands to the side of the table and squeezed hard. He felt Bucky make a mark, and then another and then he was standing up again. 

“Okay. That was easy. You’re very…symmetrical…down there.” Bucky said and then grimaced before turning around and pulling his gloves off. Sam barked a laugh. His nerves on edge with all of himself exposed like this. 

“So just to be certain. You wanted the vertical piercing yes, up and down from top to bottom through the head?” Bucky asked, glancing over his shoulder and then back to the jewelry. Sam must have missed him putting it in the sanitizer. And Bucky must have also been on his knees longer than Sam had thought. Because Bucky was pulling them out and putting them on his tray.

“Yep. That’s the one.” Sam said, resisting the urge to cover himself with his hands. He saw Bucky nod, his hair swinging back and forth a little and then he was facing Sam again. 

“Okay. This might hurt. But mostly everyone just describes it as a pressure. So, just be ready okay?” Bucky asked, giving Sam a soft look. 

“I trust you.” Sam said with a nod. Bucky smiled and breathed a laugh through his nose before sinking to his knees again. Sam refused to look down at him. He didn’t need that imagery in his head. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His hands tightening on the table edge again when he felt Bucky’s fingers on him, and then the metal of the needle pressed against him. 

“Okay Sam. Deep deep breath for me.” Bucky said quietly. Sam breathed in until it hurt and held it. 

“And out.” Bucky said, pushing the needle through as Sam pushed all the air out of his lungs as fast as he could. Sam moaned and then bit his lip. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“Mhm.” Sam hummed. 

“You made a noise that might say otherwise.” Bucky said, sounding like he was smiling. 

“It wasn’t a bad noise.” Sam muttered, biting his lip again. 

“Ah, gotcha. That’s good at least. Let me get the bar in and the ball on for you. Two seconds.” Sam felt another moment of pressure, sinking his teeth into his lip harder to stop the moan in his throat from escaping. He waited to hear the sound of Bucky taking his gloves off. And he waited to see the top of Bucky’s head in his peripherals but he didn’t. All he heard was Bucky sigh, clearly still kneeling in front of Sam. 

“Sam.” Bucky said quietly. Sam gulped and squeezed the table harder, his knuckles going white.

“Hmm?” he hummed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Look at me Sam.” Bucky said, and Sam could hear him smiling, the little shit. 

“I can’t.” Sam gritted out, his teeth clenched. 

“Aw come on Sam, pretty please?” Bucky said, his voice going high like a child begging for sweets.

“Bucky for fucks sake will you just tell me you’re done and get up.” Sam said, sounding frustrated. 

“Well I would. But I just can’t, in good conscious, let this opportunity pass me by. I mean I knew this was gonna be trying but I had no idea you’d be this…fucking gorgeous.” Bucky said, teasing at first and then sounding breathless. Sam snapped his eyes open and looked down at Bucky so fast he was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. 

“Is this you being professional?” he asked, sounding frantic. Bucky smiled up at him and shook his head, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. And that was when Sam really took in what he was looking at. Bucky was on his knees in front of Sam, eye level with his cock, his cheeks were flushed. His hands were resting on his thighs, his butt resting on his knees. He was looking up at Sam with his lip between his teeth and Sam felt like dying. 

“So…you- you aren’t being professional?” Sam stammered, his fingers drummed against the underside of the table as he looked down at Bucky and swallowed hard.   
“I’ll be honest with you here Sam, and I mean completely honest. Are you ready for my complete honesty Sam?” Bucky asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling up at Sam. Sam couldn’t decide if he wanted to smack that smile off his face or kiss it off. 

“I doubt it. But tell me anyway.” Sam breathed, somehow not feeling as exposed anymore even though his pants were still around his ankles. Bucky smirked up at him and he groaned. 

“I have, honestly, never wanted to give a blow job as much as I do right now.” Bucky said, his eyes moving slowly to Sam’s cock, his tongue darted out and licked across his bottom lip and then his eyes were back on Sam’s. Sam felt like his heart had stopped in his chest. 

“Well, I mean that’s just…” Sam trailed off. Then saw the doubt in Bucky’s eyes and got brave.

“What’s stopping you?” Sam asked, smirking down at Bucky when he wiped his palms down his thighs and gulped, his throat moving as he looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

“Consent? I’m not really in the habit of just blowing random guys, especially when I don’t know if they want me too.” Bucky said, the end of his sentence sounding more like a question than a statement. Sam nodded and shrugged. 

“My pants are still down aren’t they?” Sam said, Bucky swallowed again and nodded. 

“There’s just one problem.” He said, sounding sad. 

“What?” Sam asked, his brow furrowing. 

“I literally just put a bar through the head of your dick. And oral sex is so unsanitary. I just, I can’t do it. I just can’t. Bad things happen when you get sucked off after piercings. I’ve seen it, and trust me, you don’t wanna see it. No amount of pleasure is worth that.” Bucky said, his hand coming up to his mouth and rubbing, his eyes looking up at Sam, full of remorse. Sam laughed and shook his head. 

“I believe you Buck just, fuck. Just do…something.” Sam said, his voice going into a low growl on the last word.

“My fucking pleasure.” Bucky breathed as he moved forward quickly. Sam moaned loudly when he felt Bucky’s mouth on him. His hand fisting in Bucky’s hair as he bit down on Sam’s hip, his tongue moved over the spot and Sam pulled on his hair. 

“Fuck.” Bucky whispered, the air ghosting over Sam’s wet skin and sending chills across Sam’s body. 

“You like that huh? Hair pulling?” Sam asked, his voice teasing as he tugged again. Bucky moaned and then moved his mouth down a little, licking at the base of Sam’s dick. Sam’s hips jerked forward and Bucky looked up at him, licking his lips.

“Yeah. I like it a lot actually, thanks for asking.” He said quietly, biting down on his lip quickly before ducking back down to put his mouth on Sam again. He kissed over Sam’s stomach, licking him every now and then and running his teeth over Sam’s skin. He pushed Sam’s shirt out of the way with a frustrated growl and then reached up and pulled it over Sam’s head before throwing behind Sam. He looked at him for a second and then put his hand on Sam’s stomach, pushing him backwards a little. Sam looked down at Bucky’s still gloved hand.

“So uh… do the gloves do it for you or…?” Sam asked with a smirk. Bucky nodded almost immediately as he put his other hand on Sam’s stomach and then moved them down slowly, the rubber gloves pulling at Sam’s skin. The sensation making Sam shiver, his hips jerking again. Bucky smirked.

“Looks like they do it for you too.” He said, then ducked his head again and dug his teeth into Sam’s hip again. Sam moaned and moved his hand back to Bucky’s hair, this time pulling up, trying to get Bucky to move. Bucky took the hint and began kissing up Sam’s stomach, licking and biting his way up, eventually pushing himself to his feet.   
He moved his hands up Sam’s sides, the drag of the rubber gloves on Sam’s skin pulling moans from him. Then Bucky moved his hands up a little more and pressed his thumbs against Sam’s nipples. Sam yelled and moved his hands to Bucky’s back, his fingers fisting in Bucky’s shirt. Bucky let himself be pulled forward, his mouth going to Sam neck as he chuckled against Sam’s skin. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since you got hard that day Sam. Been thinking about it. About the sounds you’d make.” Bucky whispered in Sam’s ear, then pulled his ear lobe between his teeth and pulled a little before letting him go. 

“Fuck.” Sam breathed out, his hands pushing up under Bucky’s shirt. 

“Me too Buck. Shit.” He whined, his hips rolling as Bucky pressed his thumbs against Sam’s nipple piercings hard and then let up, ducking down again and licking over the bar of the right one. Sam tugged at Bucky’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head but Bucky didn’t seem to want to move his mouth away from Sam’s skin. 

“Off off off.” Sam said impatiently, finally pushing Bucky back and yanking the shirt off. Bucky twitched his eyebrows at Sam when he looked up at Bucky and threw the shirt over his shoulder. 

“Pushy.” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Needy.” Sam said flatly. Bucky looked at him for a minute. 

“Fair enough.” He said with a shrug and then was pressed against Sam again, dragging his hands down his back, Sam moaning at the feel of those stupid gloves. Sam rolled his hips again and hissed when his cock hit Bucky’s thigh. Bucky moved his hips back quickly and looked down at Sam. 

“Ooh, that’s gonna be dangerous.” He panted, looking down between them. Sam nodded and then looked up at him.

“Is it… I mean can I – can I do this?” Sam asked, sounding unsure. Bucky smiled at him fondly and moved his hand to Sam’s cheek. 

“Yeah. You can do it. It might sting a little when you cum, but you can do it. You’ll just have to make sure you pee right after, to clean it out.” Bucky said, sounding less like he was trying to fuck Sam and more like he was talking to a customer. Sam looked at him silently for a minute, Bucky’s eyes widened and he tilted his head.

“What?” he asked, somehow sounding small. Sam smiled at him.

“Nothing, it’s just weird. That clinical talk was kinda doing it for me.” He said and shrugged. Bucky smiled a toothy grin.

“Yeah? I got more of it. You want me to keep talking like that? Cuz I can.” He said, sounding eager to please. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Sam asked, his fingers moving against the skin of Bucky’s sides. Bucky shook his head. 

“Naw man, whatever you’re into. I’m happy to oblige.” He said and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sam’s gently. It took Sam a few seconds to realize that this was their first actual kiss. He moved his hands to the sides of Bucky’s face and deepened the kiss, licking into Bucky’s mouth until he moaned. Bucky pulled back and took a deep breath. 

“Listen we gotta rearrange here or we’re gonna hurt you’re beautiful dick. And I refuse to be a part of that.” Bucky said, resting his head against Sam’s. Sam nodded slowly, then smirked.

“How do you want me?” he asked. Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and giving Sam a look. 

“I’m sorry. I had to.” Sam said with a smile. 

“No you did good. I’m proud of you.” Bucky said with a nod, kissing the corner of Sam’s mouth with a smile. Then his hands moved down to Sam’s hips and he jerked him forward, pulling him to his feet. Sam gasped at the sudden movement and then bit his lip and groaned when Bucky spun him around roughly, pushing him forward so his thighs pressed against the table. Bucky pressed up against his back and moved his hands up Sam’s sides. 

“This good for you?” Bucky whispered, his lips brushing against Sam’s ear, making him shiver. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah it’s really fucking good. Fuck.” He breathed. He moaned again when Bucky rolled his hips against Sam’s ass, pressing his cock against him. 

“It’s good for me too.” Bucky said, biting down on Sam’s neck gently, his hips still rocking against Sam. 

“Fuck.” He groaned into Sam’s skin and then his hands were gone from Sam’s sides and Sam heard him unbuckling his belt. He felt Bucky’s head press into his back, his hair tickling him, as he leaned down a little, pushing his pants down. He straightened up a second later and then pressed himself against Sam again, moaning as he slid his cock against Sam’s warm skin. 

“Touch yourself Sam.” He whispered, his arms wrapping around Sam’s stomach, his hands resting flat against Sam’s abdomen. Sam whined and wrapped his hand around his cock, the tip was dripping, and Bucky was right, it did sting a little bit. 

“Tell me why.” Sam breathed, one hand reaching behind him to grab at Bucky. Bucky rocked his hips against Sam hard and Sam felt him smile into his shoulder. 

“Cuz I don’t wanna hurt you. Don’t wanna get over excited and hit that pretty little bar I just put in there for you.” Bucky whispered, Sam moaned and pressed his ass back into Bucky’s movements. 

“Plus, you play with yourself all the time. You know how you like it best.” Bucky said, moving his hands to Sam’s hips again and pressing his fingers into the skin hard, pulling Sam back against him, basically rubbing Sam against his cock. Sam groaned and dropped forward, propping himself up with one hand, the other moving over his cock in time with Bucky’s thrusts. 

“Shit Buck.” He said, he tried to say something else but it got lost in a moan as Bucky moved his hand down Sam’s hip and grabbed at his thigh. The rubber glove catching in the hair on his leg and making his hips jerk again. 

“Don’t worry.” Bucky whispered, moving his hand to the base of Sam’s cock, his fingers pressing into Sam’s balls and dragging another moan out of him.

“I’ll learn how you like it too. I’ll make it perfect for you.” Bucky said, thrusting his hips against Sam’s ass, his cock sliding between Sam’s ass cheeks, slick with precum. Sam moaned and arched his back a little, then gasped when Bucky wrapped his hand up and around Sam’s chest and pulled him back against him, his other hand moving up a little to rest on the trail of hair leading to Sam’s cock.

“Come for me Sam.” He breathed, the air hitting Sam’s neck pushed him over the edge. He moaned, dropping his head back on Bucky’s shoulder, moving his hand over himself for a few quick stokes as he came. Bucky pressed against him harder, moving his hips in a few jerky thrusts and then he bit down on Sam’s shoulder with a moan. Sam moaned with him when he felt Bucky’s cum hot on his back. Bucky released his grip on Sam and they both slumped forward. Sam propping himself up on his elbows as Bucky rest his forehead against Sam’s back. 

They stayed like for a few minutes, just breathing together. And then Bucky groaned against Sam’s back.

“What?” Sam asked, moving off one elbow and reaching back to find Bucky’s arm, moving his fingers against his skin. 

“That was so unprofessional.” Bucky whined against Sam’s back. Sam snorted and pinched Bucky’s arm. 

“Ow. Also, I never want to move from this spot ever.” He said, moving his hand into Sam’s and linking their fingers. Sam hummed. 

“That would probably be bad for business.” Sam said flatly. Bucky laughed against his back and then pulled away. 

“Aw, I got you all messy. Sorry about that.” Bucky said, he sounded tried. Sam stood up and turned to see Bucky pulling his pants up. He zipped and buttoned them and then pulled his gloves off. He grabbed a few paper towels and motioned for Sam to turn around again by twirling his finger. Sam smiled and then did as he was told. He sighed when Bucky’s warm hand fell on his shoulder as he cleaned Sam up. 

“There ya go.” He said and spun Sam around again, kissing him quickly before throwing the paper towels in the trash, then he was back in front of Sam, is hands resting on his hips, giving him a look. 

“What?” Sam asked, feeling like Bucky was seeing right through him.

“Nothin. I was just gonna tell you that you could pull your pants up now if you wanted.” he said with a smile. Sam startled and moved his hands toward them but Bucky stopped him. Sam furrowed his brow. Bucky held his finger up and then bent down, slowly pulling Sam’s pants up until they were resting on his hips again. Sam sighed and swayed forward. Bucky leaned into him and pulled him into a kiss. Sam’s smile broke the kiss and he pulled back to see Buck smiling at him too. 

“So, I’d ask if we should go to your place or mine, but I really have to go home.” Bucky said, moving his thumb over Sam’s lip. 

“Oh.” Sam said, disappointment filling his chest and making it ache. 

“Hey.” Bucky said quietly. 

“You can come with me. I just have to feed my cat. He gets cranky when I’m late.” Bucky said, scrunching his nose up when Sam sighed in relief. 

“So, your place then?” Sam said, cocking his head to the side. Bucky smiled and nodded, his cheeks going pink. 

“Shirts. We need shirts.” Bucky said, spinning in a circle and then pointing behind Sam, with a snap of his fingers. Sam turned around with a laugh and picked up their shirts, throwing Bucky his and then pulling his own over his head. He watched Bucky tug his shirt down with a smile, then walked forward and kissed him, just because he could. Bucky hummed into it and chased after Sam when he pulled back. Bucky smiled and then headed for the door. 

“You might wanna clean up your table before we go. I’d hate to see the grief you’d get from Clint and Nat if they came in and saw that.” Sam said, jerking his thumb in the direction on the table. Bucky followed the motion with his eyes and then widened them. 

“Oh shit yeah, I’d never live that down.” He said with a grimace. He fake jogged back over to the counter and grabbed more paper towels, and his disinfectant spray and sprayed down the table, wiping Sam’s cum up and then throwing them in the trash. 

“Thanks doll.” He said with a smile. Sam flushed at the name.

“Doll?” he asked, looking at Bucky through his lashes as Bucky opened the door. 

“I would call you babe, but I sort of call my cat that, so…that could get weird.” Bucky said, looking to the ceiling like he was thinking it over and then dropped his eyes back to Sam with a smile. Sam snorted and walked past him out the door. Most of the other lights in the shop had been shut off already. 

“I just need to get these lights and then lock up. Two seconds.” Bucky said, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze and then walking behind the counter to get the lights. He clicked them off and then was back at Sam’s side, his arm around his waist as they walked to the door. 

“I cannot wait to cuddle the shit out of you in my bed Sam. I’ve been dreaming about it no joke.” Bucky said as they got close to the door, he pulled Sam closer. Sam turned to him.

“Really, that all you been you dreaming about?” he teased. Bucky shook his head and gave Sam a fake sheepish look. 

“No. But it’s the only dream I’m gonna act on, probably, until that beauty is healed up.” Bucky said, inclining his head and dropping his eyes to Sam’s crotch before looking back up with a smile. 

“Mhm. Sure.” Sam said with a node and a disbelieving tone. 

“Hey, I have a little self control.” Bucky said defensively. Sam pushed forward, into Bucky’s space. He moved his hands to his hips and pushed his fingers up under Bucky’s shirt, moving them slowly against his skin. 

“I think we should test that.” Sam whispered. Bucky gulped.

“I- I’ve always been real bad at tests.” Bucky stammered, giving Sam a shaky smile. 

“Good.” Sam said and then kissed Bucky. Just a quick press of lips and then he pushed the door open, holding it for Bucky to walk through. He turned as the door closed and turned his key in the lock. Then he put his arm around Sam again and they walked out into the parking lot, the neon green sign on the building buzzing loudly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> so....this got long. like....really long. i honestly dont remember the last time i wrote anything this long. and i hope the smut is okay cuz i'm never sure about it, you know this guys. anyway, i loved writing this, i hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
